128 Grazer
Adult Female Year First Identified: 1st classified as a 4.5 year-old subadult in 2009 and as an adult female in 2010; Year of Birth: 2005 Offspring Of: '''128 Grazer is believed to be the offspring of 408 Crooked Claw '''Known Litters of Cubs: 1, Three spring cubs in 2016, Three yearlings in 2017 Darting Attempts: 2016: Successful, 2017: Unsuccessful 'Identification:' 128 Grazer is a medium to large adult female with a blond to light blond coat and dark patches around her eyes. She has a Roman nose and her large, oval-shaped, and widely spaced ears are very distinctive. In the fall, her coat darkens to dark blond, but her ears remain light blond. She has a long, linear scar across the top of her hips. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 128 Grazer uses Brooks River in July and the fall, but like most females she typlically cannot compete with male bears for prime fishing spots. Recently, 128 has become one of the most skilled bears to fish the lip of Brooks Falls. In the fall, she will fish the lower river area, cut bank, and riffles. 128 is another bear who has learned to associate people with fish. This is a behavior shared with other bears like 438 Flo and 854 Divot. She is relatively habituated to people and will rapidly approach anglers who have a fish on the line. Anglers should give 128 extra space in the river and stop fishing well before she is within 50 yards. 'Life History:' 128 Grazer is believed to be the 2005 offspring of 408 CC (Crooked Claw). 128 was part of a litter of three cubs that 408 kept for three summers from 2005 to 2007. In early July 2016 128 Grazer returned to Brooks River with three spring cubs, her 1st known litter. She ws seen throughout the summer fishing the riffles, cut bank and falls. While fishing the falls, 128 initially avoided fishing the lip, instead opting to "dash and grab" around the area closest to the falls platform. Later in July, 128 began to occasionally fish the lip, but remained wary of other bears in proximinity to her cubs. 128 proved to be remarkably protective of her first litter. She was seen chasing off and attacking several other females and dominant males who approached too closely, including 83 Wayne Brother, 402, 409 Beadnose, and 32 Chunk. Her aggressively protective approach appears to have paid off ~ 128 was last sen in fall of 2016 with all three of her spring cubs, looking healthy and well fed. 128 returned to the Brooks River on June 6, 2017 with all three offspring from her 1st litter, now yearlings. '2005:' Add here '2006:' 'July 2006:' 2006.07.16: '''Park visitor, Nicole's photo of 408 CC with her 3 yearlings. '''2006.07.17: Park visitor, Nicole's photo of 408 CC with her 3 yearlings. 2006.07.18: Park visitor, NetteBini's photo of 408 CC with her 3 yearlings. 2006.07.23: Park visitor, Peter Thiemann's photo of 408 CC with her 3 yearlings. 128 Grazer is believed to be the one to the far right of the photo. 2006.07.24: Park visitor, Peter Thiemann's photo of 408 CC's 3 yearlings. 128 Grazer is believed to be the yearling that is standing on their hind legs. '2007:' 2007.??.??: The thumbnail to this 2007 video by abenteueralaska is 410 with her two spring cubs and 408 CC (Crooked Claw) with her three 2.5 year-old cubs. 128 Grazer is one of those 2.5 year-olds. 408 CC and her three 2.5 year-olds can be seen at 3:42 and 5:10 into the video. Mike Fitz confirmed the identification of the two family groups in this March 27, 2018 comment .: 'June 2007:' 2007.06.16: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 408 CC (Crooked Claw) and then 2.5 year-old cub 128 Grazer , and this photo of 128 Grazer . 2007.06.26: 408 CC (Crooked Claw) and her three 2.5 year-old cubs can be seen in the in lower river in the beginning and at the riffles at approximately 7:15 into this video by Hoosier Tim. 128 Grazer is the blonder smaller cub. '2008:' 408 CC successfully emancipated her 2005 offspring, 128 Grazer was one of that litter. 'July 2008:' 2008.07.07: Now single female, 408 CC, was observed fishing the riffles from the wildlife viewing platform. '2009:' Add here '2010:' Add here '2011:' Add here '2012:' 'July 2012:' In July 2012, Walter & Irene Blaser captured video of 128 Grazer, who can be seen at 20:04, 20:49, 24:06 & 25:02 into this video : 2012.07.06: 128 Grazer can be seen at approximately 0:31 into this video by endoplasmic1357: '2013:' Add here '2014:' 'June 2014:' 2014.06.27: Ranger Jeanne captured 128 Grazer in these photos: Photo #1 & Photo #2 'July 2014:' 2014.07.12: Ranger Jeanne captured 128 Grazer in these photos: Photo #1 Photo #2 & Photo #3 . 'September 2014:' 2014.09.28: Ranger Jeanne captured 128 Grazer in these photos: Photo #1 Photo #2 & Photo #3 . '2015:' 'June 2015:' 2015.06.03: 128 Grazer returned to Brooks Camp. Brooks Camp tweet re: 128 Grazer wandered through today. Ranger Mike commented in the cam comments and included 3 photos of 128 Grazer. Photo #1 , Photo #2 , & Photo #3 : GRAZER 128 PIC 2015.06.03 BROOKS CAMP TWITTER 04.45 PM POST.JPG|June 3, 2015 Brooks Camp tweet: 128 Grazer wandered through today GRAZER 128 PIC 2015.06.03 BROOKS CAMP TWITTER 04.45 PM PIC.JPG|128 Grazer June 3, 2015 NPS photo GRAZER 128 PIC 2015.06.03 BROOKS CAMP TWITTER 04.45 PM PIC ZOOM.JPG|128 Grazer June 3, 2015 NPS photo (zoom) GRAZER 128 PIC 2015.06.03 LR CAM COMMENT RMIKE w 3 PICS.JPG|Ranger Mike's June 3, 2015 comment re: 128 Grazer observed at Brooks Camp today GRAZER 128 PIC 2015.06.03 LR CAM COMMENT RMIKE w 3 PICS PIC 01.JPG|128 Grazer June 3, 2015 NPS photo GRAZER 128 PIC 2015.06.03 LR CAM COMMENT RMIKE w 3 PICS PIC 02.jpg|128 Grazer June 3, 2015 NPS photo GRAZER 128 PIC 2015.06.03 LR CAM COMMENT RMIKE w 3 PICS PIC 03.jpg|128 Grazer June 3, 2015 NPS photo 'July 2015:' 2015.07.01: ' Ranger Mike 07/02/2015 comment re: observing 128 Grazer successfully fishing the lip of the falls on 07/01/2015, 128 Grazer was also observed in the riffles on 07/01/2015: GRAZER 128 INFO 2015.07.02 RMIKE SHE SUCCESSFULLY FISHED THE LIP ON 2015.07.01.JPG|128 Grazer was observed fishing the lip of the falls on 07/01/2015 per Ranger Mike's 07/02/2015 comment GRAZER 128 INFO 2015.07.01 RMIKEs ID OF BSHORTTS PIC ON 2015.07.02.JPG|Ranger Mike's 07/02/2015 comment with ID of 128 Grazer in BShortt's 07/01/2015 snapshot GRAZER 128 INFO 2015.07.01 RMIKEs ID OF BSHORTTS PIC ON 2015.07.02 PIC ONLY.jpg|128 Grazer and 854 Divot 07/01/2015 snapshot by BShortt '2016: In April of 2017, KNP&P Interpretive Ranger Kristen talks about 128 Grazer in a KNP&P video that shares some 2016 footage of the 128 family group, including 128's interaction with 83 Wayne Brother (note: not 747).: Sometime in 2016, Ranger Scott Chandler captured this video of 128 Grazer protecting her cubs from 775 Lefty. (775 Lefty gets "grazered") 'June 2016:' 2016.06.20: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs video by JoeBear: 2016.06.21: ''' Approximately 16:42, 128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs near lower river video by Mickey Williams: Erum Chad (Erie) captures more of this time period in this video : '''July 2016: 2016.07.01: '''Ranger Jeanne captured these photos of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs: Photo #1 & Photo #2 . '''2016.07.02: Ranger Jeanne captured these photos of 128 Grazer's spring cubs: Photo #1 & Photo #2 . 128 Grazer attacks 83 Wayne Brother video by Mike Fitz: Zealandia Designs captured this video of the interaction where 128 Grazer "grazered" 83 Wayne Brother: 2016.07.07 :''' 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs encounter 409 Beadnose and her 2 spring cubs. Note how the bears stand their ground but avoid an actual fight. Video by Mike Fitz (former ranger at KNP&P): '''2016.07.08: Ranger Jeanne captured this photo of two of 128 Grazer's spring cubs. Approximately 17:26 128 Grazer and 3 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams: Approximately 18:19 128 Grazer catches fish after fish and her smallest spring cub gets her share of the catch video by Mickey Williams: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs video by Rob Rager: 2016.07.10: '''128 Grazer sends her 3 spring cubs up at tree in response to a male bear in the area. Juergen captures Ranger David Kopshevers periscope in this youTube video : '''2016.07.12: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs fishing the lip of Brooks Falls on the evening of July 12, 2016 video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2016.07.13: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2016.07.25: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2016.07.26: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs on the morning of July 26, 2016 video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2016.07.29 ''' '''Early morning: The 128 family settles in for a brief rest. The small one decides to join the pile. Mom then creates a wet spot that the small one decides that it's not to her/his liking and moves back. Mom then gets up to get fish. When the fish is brought back, the small claims it for herself/himself -- make sure you have the sound up. Video by Jusywho: This July 29, 2016 video by Stmango captures 128 Grazer's interaction with an injured bear (possibly 451): 2016.07.30: 128 Grazer "grazers" 747 video by Melissa Freels: 'August 2016:' 2016.08.05: '''128 Grazer's spring cubs have an argument video by Elizabeth Arizona: '''2016.08.06: 128 Grazer's smallest spring cub swept down river video by Melissa Freels: 128 Grazer's 3 spring cubs go over the falls video by Jusywho. As Grazer #128 made her way to the lip from the far bank, her cubs followed her. In the closeup shot, you can see Small having a hard time managing the upstream current. All of a sudden, you see Medium go over and then followed by Large. Grazer runs down via the Fish Ladder to check on the two. As she does that, Small goes in the drink, too, to all of sudden pop by by the log. Small jumps back in to join the rest of the family. Stmango's slow motion video of 128 Grazer's spring cubs washing over the falls: '2017:' 'June 2017:' 2017.06.21: 128 Grazer has a fight with her aunt, 409 Beadnose in this video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2017.06.23: 128 Grazer protects her cubs video by Brenda D: 'July 2017:' 2017.07.02: 128 Grazer and yearlings feasting at the riffles and the falls video by Arlene Beech: 2017.07.03 Approx 6:26: 128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings and 153 and her 3 yearlings standoff video by Flyer 7474. This standoff between 128 and 153 (Two encounters) lasted for about an hour: This is an edited version of those two encounters between the two family groups: 2017.07.06 or BEFORE: 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings at Brooks Falls video by Christine Saucier published on 07/06/2017: 2017.07.06: '''128 Grazer sends her cubs up a tree video by Arlene Beech: '''2017.07.07: '''128 Grazer and yearlings video by Arlene Beech: '''2017.07.16: 128 Grazer "grazered" 151 Walker and 273 video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2017.07.19: 128 Grazer and the wolf video by Victoria White: 2017.07.22: 128 Grazer's cub bluff charges 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 2017.07.30 Approx 18:05: One of 128 Grazer's yearlings gets a surprise when a jumping salmon lands on their back video by Flyer 7474: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.01 Approx 18:01: 503 Cubadult gets "GRAZERED" in this video by Flyer 7474. 2017.08.04: This video by Brenda D begins with a view of the 153 family group. 128 Grazer and her yearlings enter the scene and 128 has a discussion with 755 Scare D. Bear: In this video by Brenda D 128 Grazer and 153 collide: 2017.08.29: '128 Grazer "grazered" 747 (again) video by Melissa Freels: '''2017.08.30: ' 128 Grazer "grazered" her own yearling video by Melissa Freels: 128 Grazer and 719 have words video by Melissa Freels: '''September 2017: 2017.09.01: ''' '''Afternoon: '''128 Grazer and yearlings spend the afternoon at the falls video by Flyer 7474: '''15:08: 128 Grazer and yearlings and the boar 128 "Grazered" video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 128 Grazer's cubs and the tree video "Tree gets mini-Grazerd" by Melissa Freels: 2017.09.02: 719 gets Grazered video by Melissa Freels: Approx 20:00: 128 Grazer's smallest yearling on the lip of the falls video by Flyer 7474: 2017.09.14: '''128 Grazer and 3 yearlings in lower river area. 128's smallest yearling scratches. Video by LuvBears: '''2017.09.19 Early Morning: 128 Grazer's smallest yearling snapshot by Darlene Martin : GRAZER 128 PIC 2017.09.19 EARLY MORNING HER SMALLEST YEARLING DARLENE MARTIN.jpg|128 Grazer's smallest yearling in the early morning on 09/19/2017 snapshot by Darlene Martin '2018:' Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2015:' 'June 2015:' 128 mated with possibly 747 in June 2015 per Ranger Mike 07/08/2015 comment: GRAZER 128 INFO 2015.06.xx MATED w POSSIBLY 747 RMIKE 2015.07.08.JPG|Ranger Mike's 07/08/2015 comment re: 128 Grazer mated in June 2015 with possibly 747 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '2016:' 3 Spring cub, 1st known litter '2017:' 3 Yearling cubs 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' 128 Grazer was successfully darted in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton '2017:' Ranger Michael Saxton attempted to dart 128 Grazer in 2017, but that attempt was unsuccessful. Category:Bear Book